The field of the invention is bicycle seats and more further relates to bicycle seats of adjustable heights. Numerous attempts have been made to provide a bicycle seat which may be easily adjusted in height by the user.
A mechanism for automatically adjusting the height of a bicycle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 510,993. The device is constructed to facilitate the lowering of the seat to make it easier for the rider to get on the seat. A device requires a unique seat tube and utilizes a set screw riding in a slot to limit the upper movement of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,835 discloses a bicycle seat with an exterior spring. The location of the spring could cause injury or entanglement with the clothes of the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,592 shows an adjustable seat for bicycle's and the like issued to the present applicant. The device has several disadvantages. The main one is the present of the mechanism on top of the horizontal seat frame which holds the seat tube or inner shaft 18 at a desired height. Furthermore it requires a unique seat tube or inner shaft in addition to outer tube 12 which adds to the weight of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,581 shows a bicycle seat gas spring adjustment system. There is no provision for securely holding the seat post hole in the seat tube. The rapid release of the quick release 29 could cause the seat post to be ejected from the seat tube.